mazerunnerfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Ivy Raven/Gone Wrong (23)
Charity 231.03.29 | 9:09 p.m. It was Newt who came to see the girl in the late evening. And he came with a blanket and a couple of sandwiches, an apple and a bottle of water. He eyed through the window. Kat was huddled on the floor, her arms slung around her knees, teeth clattering. “Kat!”, he said with low voice. Hastily she got to her feet. “Newt.” If surprise made a sound, this would have been it. “You are freezing, are you?” It was not a question. “Look, I've brought you something.” Gratefully the girl pulled the blanket through the bars of the glassless window and wrapped herself in the warming wool. She closed her eyes for a moment. “Glorious warmth.” “And here's some food for you. Supper time.” Their fingers touched for the fracture of a moment when he handed the sandwiches to her, and it gave him shivers. “Freezing indeed. Your fingers are lovin' icicles!” “Thank you again. For your help and the blanket and the food and all.” Newt watched her eating her sandwiches. She could be so nice sometimes. Now, for example. “The water, please.” He handed it to her. When she had quenched her thirst, he gave her an apple. She took a bite; and only now he asked: “What the bloody hell did you want up the wall?” She looked at him, her mouth full. She thought about her answer while she chewed. It came out in a mocking high singsong: “I wanted to enjoy the view”, but she abruptly changed her tone to deep and harsh: “Man, what do you think I wanted up there?” Newt squinted his eyes. So she could be sarcastic, too. “Tell me.” “Ah, now there's someone wanting answers, is there?” She took another bite. “From the top of the wall one might have a good view over the whole Maze. Could be just perfect for map-making. Furthermore I'd like to see the walls moving from above. I want to understand this place.” “And that's why you climb a buggin' wall more than a hundred feet high?” Newt shook his head, gesturing in search for words. “You must be… nuts! Why don't you just ask someone more experienced?” But now Kat sprung to her feet again, gripping the window bars, making him take a hasty step backward. Her apple rolled over the floor. “Have I not done this? I have asked and asked and never got any proper answers! All you want is order and keeping the boys busy so they don't think too much. What is this place? A prison? And what about you? Never see you doin' anything about it! Haven't seen you most of the day anyway. What do you do? Do you get paid for sedating people?” Newt stumbled further back from this hissing red-headed fury. She could see that he was hurt, but she couldn't stop. “I have eyes to see, and a brain to think. What I need is someone telling me about this place. Not only what the Sloppers do and where I fit in to contribute, but the important stuff!” His answer came out harsh and gruff, though he could see her desperation behind her anger. “You want to talk? Fine. I am here. Ask me.” Category:Blog posts